We're staying together
by Wildestiles
Summary: Percy et Annabeth se battent ensemble depuis des années, ils ont combattu des centaines d'ennemis. Mais si cette fois la menace venait de l'un d'eux ? Feront-ils le choix de la raison ou du coeur ? Un OS court mais que j'espère intense avec à l'honneur le couple Percabeth.


-Annabeth je t'en supplie !

Il me lance un regard désespéré. Ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux bleus, ne reflètent plus que de la terreur. Son visage se tient à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, la chaleur de son corps brûlant de fièvre. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, quelques mèches collent à son front. Ses lèvres sont pincées, comme s'il se retenait d'hurler, son révoltant sourire a disparu. Pour de bon. Mon Percy n'est plus. Le jeune homme avec qui j'ai grandi, au côté de qui j'ai combattu, est mort ou du moins ne tardera pas à l'être.

-S'il te plait il faut que tu le fasses.

Il continue de m'implorer et je refuse de lui obéir, comme toujours. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et replace quelques mèches poisseuses de sang derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts sont mouillés des larmes que je n'arrive plus à retenir, je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être forte.

-Non, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Je secoue violemment la tête, incapable de croiser son regard.

-Regarde-moi, m'ordonne t'il. Je finirai par tous vous tuer si nous n'agissons pas rapidement. Elle est partie pour l'instant mais elle va revenir, je n'arriverai pas à résister assez longtemps.

Il a raison, je le sais pertinemment. Cela fait des mois que nous tentons de vaincre Gaïa, en vain. Nous enchainons les batailles contre toutes les créatures ayant réussies à s'évader sur Tartare, des centaines de Sang-Mêlés ont déjà perdu la vie. Nous pensions que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire jusqu'au jour où nous avons retrouvé Percy, les mains ensanglantées penché au-dessus du corps sans vie de Piper. Il l'avait entrainée dans les entrailles de l'Argo II pendant la nuit avant de la poignarder en plein cœur. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien, n'avait pas su se défendre. Percy lui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Il nous avait fallu quelques temps avant de comprendre que Gaïa était parvenu à occuper le corps de Percy, à le soumettre à sa volonté. Elle manipulait ainsi son esprit, faisait de lui une simple marionnette. J'avais lu tous les bouquins à ma dispositions, tous les textes anciens, aucuns ne m'avait expliqué comment elle y était parvenu.

Depuis, Percy passait ses journées enfermé dans sa cabine. La culpabilité était occupée de le tuer et il refusait de me voir de peur de me blesser. J'étais détruite : mon petit ami possédé avait assassiné ma meilleure amie.

Finalement, ce matin, l'équipage de l'Argo II était descendu à terre pour se ravitailler. Léo m'avait presque supplié de les accompagner mais j'avais préféré rester à bord, près de Percy. Il était alors venu me retrouver sur le pont, le visage blanc, les yeux cernés, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps. Je l'avais d'abord accueilli avec un faible sourire, pensant qu'il se décidait enfin à venir me parler. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. C'est alors que je vis le poignard caché dans son dos. Il me sauta dessus, tentant de m'atteindre au visage. J'esquivais et dégainer mon poignard à mon tour en sachant que je serai incapable de le blesser avec. S'en suivit une rude bataille au cours de laquelle je reçu une profonde blessure sur ma joue droite et quelques autres plus superficielles. Quand nous étions enfants j'arrivais facilement à le désarmer mais maintenant il était bien plus grand et fort que moi, il avait bien plus d'expérience. Heureusement pour moi, sa condition de zombie manipulé le rendait moins rapide et moins attentif. Cette _chose _n'était pas Percy, elle ne se battait pas donc comme lui. Je finis par le désarmer et alors que je le clouais au sol, mon poignard calé sous sa gorge, une lueur sembla se rallumer dans l'océan de ses yeux. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, il me dévisagea longuement sans sembler comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était de retour. Je lâchais ma prise tandis qu'il portait une main à ma blessure.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il semblait mort de peur, j'étais presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça.

-J'ai failli te tuer, bredouilla-t-il. Je t'ai blessé. J'ai tué Piper et maintenant toi…

-Je suis vivante, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure.

La tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas rien !

Il me dévisageait, ses mains courant sur mon visage comme pour s'assurer que j'étais réelle, vivante.

-Annabeth il faut que tu me tues. Maintenant.

Ses mots me percutèrent, violement. Un coup de glaive n'aurait pas fait plus mal.

-Non, hurlais-je. On trouvera une solution, on ne s'en sortira jamais sans toi. Je ne ferai jamais ça, jamais.

Et nous y revoilà donc. Lui me suppliant de le tuer et moi, tout à fait incapable de lui obéir.

-Il faut que tu résistes, je ne te laisse pas le choix, lui dis-je. On n'a pas combattu des centaines de monstres côte à côte et survécu au Tartare pour que tout se finisse comme ça.

Un demi-sourire s'étire discrètement sur ses lèvres.

-Je mourrai cent fois plutôt que de te faire du mal Annabeth. Tue moi avant que les autres ne reviennent, tu n'auras qu'à leur raconter que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix au cours du combat. Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je risque de blesser l'un de vous. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste Puit de sagesse. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il a raison et ça me tue. Je sais que Gaïa ressert son emprise sur lui jour après jour. Je sais qu'il est épuisé de se battre mentalement. Je sais aussi qu'il risque de tous nous massacrer dans notre sommeil et de faire des choses bien pire encore par la suite. Tout ça, je le sais.

-Pourquoi tu dois toujours jouer les héros ? Pourquoi tu dois toujours te sacrifier ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais, on se l'est promis tous les deux !

Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, je me ferai presque pitié.

-Je sais très bien ce que je t'ai promis, continue-t-il d'une voix douce, mais je ne peux pas courir ce risque. Je ne peux rien contrôler quand Gaïa s'empare de moi, je suis impuissant Annabeth !

-Mais laisse-nous le temps d'aller consulter ton père, Zeus ou n'importe quel dieu.

\- Et risquer de tuer un de nos amis entre temps ? Jamais.

-Ton sens de l'honneur te tuera Percy Jackson, soufflais-je.

Il rit, d'un rire sans joie.

-Annabeth tu es intelligente, tu as surement deviné avant moi que je suis l'arme spéciale de Gaïa. Elle compte gagner cette guerre grâce à moi. Des centaines de vies ont déjà étaient sacrifiées, la mienne ne vaut pas beaucoup plus.

-Ta vie vaut plus que celle de n'importe qui à mes yeux, peut-être plus que la mienne.

Il se penche, ramasse mon poignard et me le remets entre les mains. Ses mains restent serrées autour des miennes.

-Tu as déjà tué des centaines de monstres, c'est pratiquement la même chose. Tu en es capable.

Je relève les yeux et mon regard se pose sur la mèche grise dissimulée au milieu de ses cheveux noirs, souvenir d'une des nombreuses fois où nous avons failli mourir ensemble. Et là je suis submergée par une vague de souvenirs : le camp des Sang-mêlés, l'Olympe, le labyrinthe de Dédale, le Tartare, Rome, Athènes… J'essaye d'imaginer tous ces endroits sans Percy, ses yeux verts et son sourire ravageur. Et je ne vois absolument rien. Rien de bon pour moi, rien qui n'en vaille la peine. Comment mon mode pourrait-il continuer à tourner sans lui ? Il n'est ni mon ami ou mon petit-ami, il est tellement plus que ça. Il est le garçon qui m'a suivi jusque dans les Enfers, celui qui a renoncé à l'immortalité pour moi, qui a toujours surveillé mes arrières.

-Tu peux le faire Annabeth. C'est la seule façon d'en finir.

La seule façon d'en finir… Et à cet instant je me sens tellement lasse. Lasse de tous ces problèmes, de cette guerre, de savoir que tout repose sur nos épaules. J'ai l'impression d'être fatiguée pour la première fois de ma vie.

-Alors finissons-en, dis-je dans un souffle.

Percy s'approche, dépose un baiser sur mon front et me serre dans ses bras à m'en briser les côtes. Je souris, la tête enfuie dans son cou. J'en suis certaine maintenant : même si nous gagnons cette guerre sans lui, je n'aurai nulle part où rentrer, personne à retrouver. Il se détache de moi, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-Je t'aime Puit de sagesse.

-Je t'aime Cervelle d'algues.

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Aucuns mots ne seraient suffisants.

Je me perds une dernière fois dans ses yeux que je connais si bien, c'est la dernière image que je veux garder.

Je ressers la main sur mon poignard, priant d'avoir le courage de faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

Et tandis que soleil se couche à l'horizon je sais que ce n'est pas un corps sans vie que mes amis retrouveront à leur retour, mais deux.


End file.
